El jardín
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: Prusia decide hacerle una awesome visita a España y terminan recogiendo tomates. Rápidamente, el calor sube... y no solo por el sol.


Antonio suelta la azada y se seca el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, manchándosela de barro en el proceso. Menudo día ha elegido para dedicarse a la jardinería. Según el pronóstico, hoy se acercaba una tormenta... pero el día ha amanecido con casi 20º C de temperatura. Lo malo es que no puede dejarlo para otro momento, sino los tomates se secarán. Y si se secan, Roma se enfadará y le pegará un cabezazo en el estómago. Suspira. A veces se pregunta qué error ha cometido al educar al niño para que le trate así. Se quita el sombrero de paja, se recoloca el pañuelo de la cabeza, toma de nuevo la azada y continúa con su tarea con toda tranquilidad. O eso creía...

Una figura está de pie enfrente de la casa de España. Tiene pelo gris y ojos rojos, y llena siempre pintada una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Se trata nada más y nada menos que... ¡de Prusia! (exclamaciones de asombro). Nadie sabe por qué está aquí (es más, ni él mismo lo sabe), pero está. Enfrente de la casa de Antonio. Como de costumbre, no se molesta en llamar a la puerta, sino que pasa directamente al jardín de la parte de atrás. Ve a España ocupándose de los tomates y una idea brillantemente maligna se le ocurre cuando ve que la tierra de las plantas aún está seca. Lanzando un "kesesesesese", se esconde en un arbusto para poner en marcha su plan.

Antonio, inocente como solo él sabe ser, toma la manguera para regar las tomateras y abre la corriente. Una mano pálida, sin hacer ruido ni ser vista, cierra de nuevo el grifo y se vuelve a esconder. España acciona la boquilla de la manguera, pero no sale ni una gota de agua. La sacude, la agita, la golpea, pero nada. Finalmente, intenta mirar dentro por si hay algo atrancado. En ese momento, la mano pálida vuelve a abrir el grifo a toda potencia y el agua sale disparada hacia la cara del moreno. Antonio lanza un grito de sorpresa y cae al suelo con la manguera empapándole toda la ropa.

Gilbert sale rodando del seto, riéndose con todas sus fuerzas. España siempre había sido un blanco fácil de sus bromas y además no se enfadaba, sino que se reía con él... Bueno, a veces se vengaba. Como, por ejemplo, en esta ocasión. España, desde su posición (tirado en el suelo mojado), le ha apuntado con la manguera y lo ha mojado. Ahora es Prusia el que está empapado y Antonio el que se ríe con ganas. Lejos de ofenderse, Prusia se carcajea, mojado y todo, hasta que el estómago le duele. De repente, una sombra le tapa el sol y una mano extendida aparece ante sus ojos. Es España, que se ha levantado y, con su sonrisa habitual, le ofrece una mano para levantarse. Sin dudarlo, Gilbert la toma y se pone en pie.

- Me alegra verte, Gilbo.

- No me llames así –dice con un mohín.

- ¿Prefieres que te llame "pollito"?

- ¡Ni Gilbo, ni pollito, ni narices! ¡Soy el increíble Prusia-sama, y así es como me tienes que llamar!

España se ríe con una risa cantarina.

- Bueno, bromas aparte, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Vengo a obsequiarte con mi increíble y maravillosa presencia.

- Vale... es decir, estabas solo y te aburrías.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Aburrirse no es ni increíble ni maravilloso y por lo tanto no lo puede hacer alguien tan increíble y maravilloso como yo!

- Bueno, vale, lo que tú digas –toma de nuevo la manguera y se pone a regar.

Prusia lo mira con curiosidad mal disimulada. La verdad es que a él también le gustan las plantas. Gracias a que West le alienta, cuida del jardín y lo mantiene en perfecto estado. Le relaja en cierta manera cuidar de los setos y podar los árboles. Pero nunca ha tenido un huerto como el de España. Allá donde mire, ve hortalizas, frutas, verduras... y todas tienen buen aspecto. Y parecen necesitar agua. Así que, sin pensarlo, toma una regadera*, la llena de agua y empieza a regar. España lo mira divertido y sigue con sus tomates. Los toca y comprueba que dentro de poco estarán listos para recogerlos. Se levanta y va a mirar los girasoles, que se extienden como si fuera un mar amarillo. De repente, ve algo que no cuadra y se adentra por el bosque ocre hasta llegar a un girasol mustio. Suspira un poco triste. Parece que este no ha resistido al invierno. Se dispone a arrancarlo, ya que sabe que no revivirá, pero las raíces son demasiado profundas. Tira y tira, cava un poco con la azada y vuelve a tirar, pero la flor no sale.

- ¡Prusia! ¡Ven a echarme una mano!

- ¿Con qué?

- ¡Con el girasol! –Sacude su sombrero por encima de las plantas para que Gilbert pueda localizarlo. Al momento aparece a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Se ha muerto, no ha soportado el invierno. Hay que arrancarlo para que no se convierta en abono para malas hierbas.

- Pe-pero... –no le gusta arrancar plantas, aún cuando son malas hierbas.- ¿Estás seguro de que no va a revivir?

- Seguro. Venga, ¡ayúdame de una vez!

Prusia se pone detrás de España y agarra la planta.

- A la de tres, tiramos. Una... Dos... ¡Y tres!

Empiezan a tirar, tirar, tirar y tirar y, con brusquedad, la planta sale de la tierra, tan de improvisto que Antonio termina tirado encima de Gilbert con barro por todo el cuerpo. Sus cara quedan a escasos centímetros uno del otro y sus ojos se quedan fijos en los del contrario, como hipnotizados. Gilbert jamás se había fijado en que los ojos verdes de Antonio tenían los bordes marrones. España se acaba de dar cuenta de que los ojos rojos de Prusia tienen un ligero brillo morado. De repente una vibración en el bolsillo de Gilbert los despierta de su ensimismamiento. Es West llamándolo. España se levanta y ayuda a Prusia a ponerse en pie. El prusiano coge la llamada:

- ¿Hallo?

- Bruder, ¿dónde estás?

- Con España, ¿por qué?

- Porque necesito que vuelvas ahora mismo para que arregles el DESASTRE que has organizado.

- Em... lo iento, est... bzzzz... no e-ucho na-a... –saca un papel de caramelo y empieza a frotarlo contra el móvil- E ier-do... Ya a-mare de-ués... –y cuelga.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Na, tonterías de West.

- Entonces –le pasa un cesto- ¿no te importará ayudarme a recoger la cosecha?

- Para nada.

Y con una mueca jocosa toma el cesto y empieza a recoger las mazorcas de maíz. La verdad es que pasa una mañana muy entretenida, aún a pesar de tener que trabajar. Es divertido charlar con España mientras se mancha las manos de barro, y más aún cuando el susodicho se cae un par de veces de culo al intentar arrancar las coles. Y lo que más le gusta es poder rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de Antonio cuando le pide ayuda para recolectar las lechugas. Al final de la mañana, acaban los dos sudados y con las manos sucias. Hace tanto calor que el español decide hacer una pausa para beber algo. Se lavan las manos y España se mete en la cocina para sacar algo frío. Gilbert se sienta en una de las sillas de madera que hay a la sombra de un olivo. Antonio sale poco después con una jarra de cerveza, dos vasos y un par de tapas.

- Toma, cerveza alemana.

- ¿Y tú qué haces con cerveza alemana en la nevera?

- Porque sé que te gusta y como te pasas media vida en mi casa...

- Es que hay que llenarla de mi increíble presencia, sino sería muy aburrida. –"España estaba pensado en mí cuando compró esta cerveza... Bueno, es imposible no pensar en el increíble yo".

-¿Y bien? ¿Está buena?

- No está mal... –"aunque tú estás mejor. ¡Quiero parado, Prusia! ¿De dónde sacas estas tonterías?"

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué fresquita! –Dice después de darle un trago para acto seguido pasarse el vaso frío por el cuello. Una gotita de sudor pasa lentamente desde la frente hasta las sienes, baja por su mejilla y recorre lentamente su cuello para perderse en la camisa medio abierta de su dueño.

"Quién fuera esa gota" piensa Prusia con un ligero sonrojo. Se muerde nerviosamente el labio inferior y se acerca a España. No sabe si es el calor, el esfuerzo de recoger la cosecha o el efecto de la cerveza, pero no puede dejar de fijarse en la piel caramelo de Antonio.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunta con una cara de genuina preocupación el español.

- No, no... estoy bien –la respuesta es un poco vaga.

- ¿Seguro, Gilbert? Te veo como un poco distraído –se acerca un poco a su cara.

- E-estoy... se-seguro... –ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había fijado en lo sensuales que eran los labios de España cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

- A lo mejor es el calor. Ve al baño y échate un poco de agua fría.

- Sí... de acuerdo. –Prusia se levanta como si fuera un zombi y se marcha al baño.

El prusiano abre el grifo y mete la cabeza debajo, dejando que el agua fría le refresque las ideas. No puede creer que estuviera pensando todo eso de su amigo. Seguro que el calor le ha afectado más de lo normal. Por favor, ¡es España! El mismo con el que se va de juerga todos los fines de semana, con quien se emborracha y con el que acaba bailando encima una salsa encima de la mesa... Y también lo invitaba a dormir a su casa, o se iba a la suya, y se pasaban la noche hablando hasta que amanecía (quien dice hablando, dice bebiendo). Le resultaba tan agradable. Hablar, reír juntos, abrazarse... y a veces un beso, ¡en la mejilla, por supuesto!, o un jugueteo (Antonio descubrió así sus puntos débiles para las cosquillas). Bien mirado, eso último sonaba un poco... gay.

Casi le dan ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pila.¡No, no y no! Es su amigo, no puede pensar así de él. Son los típicos roces que se dan los amigos, compañeros, los hombres de verdad. Además, él es el increíble Prusia, no puede enamorarse de su amigo... aunque por dentro piense que tiene un buen trasero... Sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro. España es su a-mi-go, punto final. Toma la toalla y se seca un poco el pelo y la cara. La vuelve a dejar en su sitio y sale del baño en dirección al jardín de atrás. Pero cuando llega, casi se cae al suelo de lo que empiezan a temblarle las piernas.

España está en medio del jardín, sin camisa y con la manguera abierta mojándolo entero. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y va a para a sus zonas vitales, en las que parece que mini-Gilbert se está empezando a despertar. Con la cara completamente roja, Prusia carraspea y llama la atención del español, que cierra la manguera y se gira hacia él.

- ¡Ya has vuelto! ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí. Y... –señala la manguera con algo de timidez- ¿eso?

- ¡Ah! Tenía calor y pensé que un poco de agua fresca me vendría bien –le sonríe.

- Pa-parece que da resultados –responde mirando su cuerpo. "Y muy buenos" piensa al mirar la piel erizada por el frío y los pezones oscuros.

- En fin... creo que deberíamos seguir. Aún nos queda algo de trabajo. Después si quieres te puedes quedar a comer –dice mientras se inclina sobre la mesa para coger su sombrero.

Pero Prusia se ha quedado sin palabras y sin razón al ver el traserito en pompa de Antonio, y más aún ceñido por un pantalón mojadito. Como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras, se acerca rápidamente al español y se pega a su bien formado cuerpo. El moreno se tensa bajo él y gira la cabeza con nerviosismo.

- Esto... Gilbert, estás muy pegado...

- Lo sé, amigo mío, lo sé –y sin más dilación, lo besa con rudeza.

España empieza a resistirse intentando apartar al prusiano con los brazos hasta que por fin consigue quitárselo de encima de un empujón. Sin perder tiempo, sale corriendo con Gilbert pegado a sus talones. Pero la carrera no dura demasiado, ya que Prusia le da caza rápidamente y lo estampa contra la pared. Con el brazo derecho lo mantiene aplastado contra el muro y con la mano izquierda aprieta sus mejillas hasta que los sensuales labios se abren. Entonces, mete con fiereza la lengua y empieza a palpar todos los rincones. No deja nada sin descubrir: dientes, paladar, lengua, mejillas, todo recibe su parte del tratamiento prusiano. Antonio intenta oponerse con todas sus fuerzas, pero al final termina rindiéndose. La verdad es que hace tiempo que quería sentir lo que le hace Prusia ahora mismo, aunque antes esperaba que hubiera algo así como una declaración romántica a la luz de las velas. En fin, no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Cierra los ojos, rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Gilbert y se deja llevar.

Prusia se sorprende al notar que el español juega tímidamente con su lengua, aunque es una sorpresa agradable. Muy agradable. Baja los brazos hasta rodear la cintura contraria y se pega más a ese cuerpo caramelo tan deseable. Sonríe cuando el moreno gime en su boca y se estremece por el contacto de las manos frías con su piel. El aire pronto se hace necesario y los obliga a separarse a regañadientes. Pero la boca prusiana no se está quieta por demasiado tiempo y se lanza a devorar el cuello del español. Su piel sabe a tomate y agua de mar y huele a tierra y a amapolas. Siente unos dedos traviesos que acarician el pelo de su nuca, masajeando y tirando de su piel con suavidad. Una de sus manos viaja hasta las nalgas y toma el muslo derecho para levantarlo y colocarlo en su cintura. Antonio no lo duda y junta aún más sus cuerpos usando la pierna.

Gilbert, sin embargo, aún no está satisfecho con el contacto. Así que, con brusquedad, se aparta de España, le arranca los pantalones y lo deja como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Antes de que el moreno pueda tomar conciencia de su desnudez, lo vuelve a abrazar y a tomar su pierna para que rodee de nuevo su cadera. Vuelve a apropiarse de los labios rojizos con rudeza, como si quisiera comérselos. La piel del español parece derretirse entre sus dedos por el calor que emanan sus manos. Y no solo sus manos parecen arder: todo su cuerpo está acalorado. Pero no quiere separarse ni un momento de esa piel tostada ni para quitarse la ropa. Es más, quiere sentir que es la persona que más unida ha estado jamás a Antonio, a su Antonio. Sonríe satisfecho cuando las manos del español se meten por debajo de su ropa intentando palpar sus abdominales ejercitados por las peleas y, como no, por el entrenamiento que hace diariamente con su hermano. Su boca deja de lado los labios y el cuello del moreno y baja hacia unos dulces más apetecibles: sus pezones.

España siente sus mejillas arder por culpa de los cuidados de Prusia. Mete las manos por el cuello de su camiseta, intentando palpar la lechosa piel de sus hombros. Gime ahogadamente cuando nota sus pezones atacados por la experta lengua prusiana. Parece que supieran exactamente donde morder, lamer o chupar. El pensamiento de que quizás ya ha hecho eso con otra persona se hace presente en su mente y le manda una oleada de celos que pronto se ve mitigada. "Bueno", piensa, "mientras ya no lo haga con nadie más, me da igual". El placer rápidamente hace que su piel se erice y sus pezones se endurezcan, complaciendo al prusiano. Sus labios dejan los botoncitos de piel húmedos y sensibles y bajan hasta el ombligo del español. Mordisquean el suave vello que lo recubre y deja besos dulces por doquier. Antonio se ríe con dulzura, ya que los labios enrojecidos le hacen cosquillas y mandan espasmos placenteros por todo su cuerpo. Prusia cambia una mirada divertida con él y acto seguido baja hacia un objetivo algo más tentador.

Las manos que antes le agarraban la cintura ahora acarician sus muslos, masajeando y apretando puntos que le hacen estremecer. La boca que maltrató su cuerpo y lo dejó lleno de saliva ahora está dejando marcas rojizas en sus ingles y piernas. Todos estos cuidados hacen que las fuerzas amenacen con fallarle y dejarle caer al suelo a pesar de los poderosos brazos que lo sostienen. De repente, siente algo húmedo y cálido rodear su necesidad y tiene que morderse el puño para no dejar salir un grito de placer. No puede hacer ningún ruido si no quiere que los descubran. Roma se traumatizaría y Bélgica... llamaría a Hungría y a Japón para verlo todo. Así que tiene que contentarse con los gemidos estrangulados que salen de entre sus dedos. Sin embargo, eso a Prusia no parece gustarle. Frunce el ceño y le muerde la punta. España baja la mirada para protestar, pero se queda completamente mudo.

El prusiano, con una sonrisa bailando en los ojos, mira fijamente a los ojos verdes. Empieza a meterla y sacarla de su boca con una expresión casi erótica en su rostro. Gime sonoramente y usa las dientes para crear más fricción. Se divierte viendo la cara de éxtasis absoluto en la cara del español, que cierra los ojos, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se muerde los labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido. Gilbert insiste, acelerando el movimiento de la boca, hasta que siente las caderas de España moverse para penetrar sus labios. Con las manos, mantiene a Antonio quieto contra la pared, usando incluso las uñas hasta que diminutos hilos de sangre corren por los morenos muslos. España empieza a temblar y a tensarse. Lleva las manos a la cabeza de Prusia y, entre gemidos, intenta advertirle. El prusiano se separa de él sin dejarlo acabar.

Un bufido de frustración se escapa de los labios españoles, pero se acaba convirtiendo en un jadeo de sorpresa cuando Gilbert, sin miramientos, lo gira de cara al muro y vuelve a aplastarlo. Unas manos lo toma de nuevo de la cadera y tiran de ellas hacia atrás hasta ponerlas en contacto con un bulto duro dentro de los pantalones prusianos. Los labios de Prusia empiezan a lamerle la nuca mientras el bulto se frota contra sus nalgas en un vaivén que lo vuelven loco. España separa tímidamente las piernas para que el contacto sea más intenso y rudo, pidiendo en silencio una unión más profunda. La boca del prusiano sonríe contra su nuca y empieza a bajar por la espalda española, provocando escalofríos cada vez que muerde alguna vértebra. Llegan lentamente hasta las nalgas y las marcan con chupones rojos para después separarlas con las manos. Ha llegado el momento de divertirse, piensa Gilbert mientras se relame.

España siente una manada de escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo entero de arriba a abajo. Algo blando y húmedo le está lamiendo una zona de su cuerpo que jamás habría imaginado que fuera tan sensible. Clava los dedos en la pared que tiene enfrente y lucha por mantenerse en pie aún a pesar de los temblores de sus piernas. La lengua de Prusia consigue lo que nadie más ha podido: convertirlo en una masa gimiente y dócil, dispuesto a dejarse hacer cualquier cosa sin protestar. Poco a poco el anillo de carne se va relajando y dilatando, permitiendo así la entrada de la lengua en su interior. Antonio jadea casi sin aliento ante la sensación cálida que lo llena. Con voz suplicante, le pide a Gilbert que se hunda dentro de él. El prusiano solo sonríe mientras sigue penetrándolo con la lengua, cada vez más rápido y profundo.

Antonio se desespera. Ese músculo rosado le hace ver el cielo, pero quiere más. Quiere algo más grande llenándolo entero, desgarrándolo, llevándolo más allá del paraíso. Se le ocurre una idea que, normalmente, no la llevaría acabo ni borracho, pero su mente no parece responder a la razón, así que simplemente la lleva a cabo. Apoya el pecho en el muro, arquea la espalda para que las nalgas se queden a una buena altura y, con ojos llorosos y voz temblorosa, le suplica de nuevo que se hunda en su interior. El truco parece funcionar, ya que Prusia se queda con la boca abierta y se sonroja hasta lo imposible. Con nerviosismo, o quizás con ansias, se pone en pie, se desabrocha la cremallera del pantalón y se frota contra el español. Antonio gime más fuerte y también se restriega contra el jugoso trozo de carne. Gilbert no aguanta más y, cogiéndolo de la cintura, lo penetra de una vez.

España grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Prusia no bromeaba con eso de los 5 metros. Es de verdad enorme, tanto que siente su interior desgarrado. Le duele como mil demonios, pero a la vez le gusta. La delicadeza no era una cualidad del prusiano y precisamente es esa brutalidad, tanto a la hora de hablar como para hacer algo, lo que más le gusta a Antonio. Gilbert no espera demasiado antes de ponerse en movimiento, pero lo hace de una manera suave y tranquila, como si en el fondo se preocupara del español. Pronto España le pide algo más de velocidad y el prusiano cumple con sus deseos y entierra en su interior con más rapidez los increíbles 5 metros. El cerebro poco funcional del español apenas atina a levantar más las caderas para que llegue aún más al interior y roce un punto que le hace ver estrellitas. Esto es muchísimo mejor que el paraíso.

Las brutales embestidas de Prusia empotran su pecho contra el muro. El tacto áspero de los ladrillos contra su piel hace pequeñas rozaduras que surcan su pecho acaramelado. Gilbert se inclina sobre él hasta que su pecho y la espalda morena hacen contacto y empieza a mordisquear la piel tierna de la nuca. Sus manos recorren con brusquedad los suaves muslos, dejando arañazos que los tiñen de rojo. España no deja de gemir, ya sin vergüenza ninguna. Podría venir el rey en persona a saludarlo que él no pararía ni dejaría de jadear y soltar esos delirantes sonidos que tanto gustan al prusiano. El calor de las heridas envían ondas a su entrepierna, que se pone más dura y empieza a gotear.

Sin avisar, una mano envuelve el trozo de carne palpitante del español. Antonio arquea la espalda hasta el límite y un hilo de saliva resbala por la barbilla. Su mente está ida y su cuerpo responde a cualquier caricia, beso, mordisco o arañazo que le prodiga el prusiano. Su interior duele, arde y escuece, pero se entrega sin reservas a las veloces embestidas que llegan hasta lo más hondo. Empieza a palpitar y estrecharse en espasmos intermitentes y cada vez más fuertes. Eso parece gustar a Gilbert, porque se inclina sobre su cuerpo y jadea en su oído con una voz sensual y necesitada. Son tan excitantes que hacen que su cuerpo se caliente y una fina capa de sudor lo cubre entero, haciendo que cada vez que sus pieles se tocan un chasquido húmedo se oiga con nitidez.

Prusia está al límite. Está a punto de acabar en ese interior mojado y caliente que lo recibe con tanto entusiasmo. Pero no piensa hacerlo sin llevar antes al español al puro éxtasis. Mientras su mano sigue acariciando el miembro rojizo e hinchado de sangre, la otra se dirige al pecho y empieza a pellizcar y tirar sin compasión de los pezones. España grita y mueve las caderas al compás. Su estómago se contrae con violentas sacudidas y, por fin, explota en la mano que lo toca con un gemido de puro goce. Al poco tiempo, Gilbert le sigue con un gruñido que sale del fondo de su garganta. Antonio cae en el suelo de rodillas con el prusiano abrazado a su cintura y besándole los hombros tiernamente.

El español se queda en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento y disfrutando de las suaves caricias que tan bien recibidas son. Prusia lo estrecha con dulzura pero firmemente, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar. Se quedan ambos en silencio, sosegados por la presencia del otro. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no dura demasiado tiempo. De repente, por la esquina asoma una cabeza:

- Oi, España bastardo, vengo a por unos toma... –Romano se queda en silencio y empieza a boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

- ¡Ro-Romano! –España se sonroja e intenta taparse un poco, aún a pesar de tener a Gilbert encima y con complejo de lapa.

- ¿Mmm? Ah, hola, Roma –dice con una sonrisa Prusia.- Seguro que estabas buscando al increíble ore-sama, ¿a que sí?

- Eh... yo... tomates... pero –señala a España- él... –después a Prusia- tú...

- ¿Qué pasa? Ni que te hubiera comido la lengua el gato.

- Pru-Prusia... ¿podrías hacer el favor de quitarte de encima?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si estamos muy bien así...

- ¿Qué narices hacéis teniendo sexo en el jardín? –Explota por fin Roma.

- Tu jefe estaba sin camisa, mojado y enseñándome el culo dentro de unos pantalones empapados. Se me ofrecía en bandeja.

- ¡Prusia! Era una pregunta retórica. –España no puede enrojecer más.- Además, yo no me ofrecía, te tomaste la invitación por tu cuenta.

- ¿Pero a que lo disfrutaste?

- Eh... –desvía la mirada sin decir nada y empieza a buscar su ropa.- Romano... ¿cuántos tomates querías?

- Ya ninguno –responde con cara de asco- Están manchados.

Los mira y, efectivamente, estaban manchados... De una sustancia blanca muy sospechosa.

- L-lo siento mucho. –Antonio quiere meterse bajo tierra y no salir en varios siglos de su escondite.

- Bueno, yo me voy. Y haced el favor de hacerlo en una cama, como la gente normal.

- ¡Que fue culpa de Prusia! –Grita mientras ve desaparecer a Roma por la puerta de su casa.

El silencio se instala entre los dos. Solo se oye el susurro de las hojas, el canto de las cigarras y el crujido de la ropa de Prusia mientras se viste. España está avergonzado, no solo porque los ha pillado Roma, sino porque cualquiera podría haberlos oído. Y además, la franqueza de Prusia no podía haber caído en peor momento. Prusia se termina de vestir y camina hacia la salida sin pararse, ni dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera lo mira. Antonio siente un dolor en el pecho mientras lo ve marcharse y las lágrimas se le empiezan a agolpar en los ojos. Una pregunta rompe el aire:

- ¿Qui-quieres venir al cine mañana? Ponen tu favorita.

- ¿Eh? –Se gira para ver, medio escondidas, las mejillas rojas del prusiano. Sonríe como un idiota.- Me encantaría.

- ¿A-a qué hora te paso a buscar?

- ¿Qué te parece para la sesión de noche?

- Estupendo –vuelve a ponerse en marcha para irse, pero un brazo lo detiene y le hace girarse.

- ¿No te despides? –Y le planta un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Ha-hasta luego... España –dice con la mirada fija en el suelo y más tieso que un palo.

- Nos vemos mañana, Prusia –sonríe y lo ve salir por su puerta. Después la cierra y apoya la espalda en ella. Resbala despacio hasta sentarse en el suelo y sigue sonriendo como un bobo. Definitivamente, parece el comienzo de una gran relación.


End file.
